


土豪与AI的普通生活体验

by DaneD



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaneD/pseuds/DaneD





	土豪与AI的普通生活体验

托尼.老子为什么会在这里.史塔克的屁股坐在柔软的印花床垫上时头脑还是迷糊的。  
　不远处是欢声笑语的人们，孩子们吱吱喳喳地叫嚷着，有个小孩子还哭闹着一定要爸妈买下那个昂贵的钢铁侠面罩型壁灯。  
　“不行，蜜糖，”男孩子的妈妈坚定地说，“你上次才刚刚买了一个美国队长星盾灯，你不需要再买一个了。”  
　“我可以一边挂一个！”孩子抹着眼泪，“爸爸也会喜欢的！”  
　“什么？！”被拖下水的年轻父亲看着老婆瞪过来的眼神，飞快地反驳，“不，我觉得亲爱的你刚刚看中的那个梦幻水晶灯挺好的！”  
　一家三口又闹闹嚷嚷地走开了。  
　所以我到底坐在这里做什么？  
　托尼迷茫地抓过手边的枕头抱住，开始四周寻找起来。  
　“Sir？”熟悉的声音从他身后传来，“你清醒吗？”  
　“哦！贾维斯！”托尼高兴地转过身，“可算找到个熟悉的人了！我们在这里做什么？！”  
　贾维斯深深地看着他，湛蓝的眼睛透出一丝笑意。  
　“陪几位复仇者来挑选床上用品，而您在车上睡着了，”贾维斯的声音里带着笑意，“罗曼诺夫小姐主张把您送到这里的床上——为了不让那可怜的小脊椎受了什么伤害害史塔克变得更矮——她这样说。”  
　“记仇的俄国女人——等下，所以说这床…………”  
　“否定的，”贾维斯将手里的热奶茶递给他，“我现场买下了全新的床与床上用品，队长很乐意帮忙送到楼下的干洗店进行了速洗烘干，保证是干干净净的，同时我给予了保安跟销售人员足够的小费，在我去您煮奶茶的时间里拦下任何想靠近的行人。”  
　“哦，那还行，”托尼喝了两口，因为里面过多的茶而吐了吐舌头，“该死，你应该直接给我一杯咖啡。”  
　“您不应摄入过多的咖啡，”贾维斯人高马大，挡住了路人时不时扫过来的视线，他弯腰帮他整理了头发与衣服，又单膝跪下来帮他套上了鞋子——好像他穿的不是帆布球鞋而是手工皮鞋似的（虽然这双球鞋也价值不菲），“如果您已经清醒了，请在这里稍等片刻，刚刚因为抱着您我不好签字，我去要去填写一下送货单。”  
　他一边说着一边在他额头上吻了一下，又匆忙地离开了。  
　“哇哦，你男朋友真疼你，简直把你当公主一样，”一个披着长发的男人冒了出来，看制服像是这里的销售员，“看看他的腰，还有肩膀，你真是个幸运的家伙！”  
　他一边叨叨逼，一边开始打包托尼刚刚睡过的床单，又哼哧哼哧地搬来工具开始拆床。  
　“等下！抱着我是什么意思？”大脑开关终于打开的天才富豪猛地想起了自己AI管家的话，“他刚刚怎么把我弄上来的？”  
　“什么，你男朋友？”长头发用力地拔着固定木板的金属棒，“公主抱啊，兄弟，你知道当场有多少女士羡慕得眼睛都绿了吗？能跟他在一起你上辈子一定拯救了地球啊！”  
　“我这辈子也在拯救地球，”托尼吐槽道，可惜那家伙正忙着分开两块木板，“再说连他都是我做出来的，跟我在一起怎么了，哼。”  
　贾维斯大步流星地回来了，先是点了点头作为招呼，然后蹲下两下拆开了长头发搞了半天的床架。  
　“刚刚我联系了队长，他们正在三楼的布制品区，”他拉了拉自己的西装外套，“或者您还要到处看看别的？”  
　“所以他们真的是来买家俬的，”托尼插着口袋大步往外走，“我还以为他们说的床上用品是安全套~还有润滑液~”  
　一个带着孩子路过的母亲恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，拉着孩子快步走了。  
　“你应该提醒我周边有孩子的，”托尼对着那个莫名其妙的孩子做了个鬼脸，“走吧，找队长去，我倒好奇老冰棍会看中什么样的东西，我打赌八成是复古型的！”  
　他们会合的时候复仇者们正在挑选桌布，纳塔莎看中了一块深紫色的桌布，而克林特觉得酒红色更好看，于是他们各自拖住了史蒂夫跟詹姆斯来支持自己的选择。  
　“深紫色更衬我们家的墙纸！”这是纳塔莎的意见。  
　“酒红色也衬，而且在烛光下更显美丽！”克林特也有自己的选择。  
　“等下，克林特，我不想知道你们为什么有灯不开要用蜡烛，一点都不！”巴基无语地坐在一边的双人电动摇摇椅上，摇摇椅开始动了起来。  
　“巴基，我觉得这个蓝白条的海军风桌布不错，你觉得怎么样？”史蒂夫发现了自己喜欢的样式将它亮给自己的男朋友看。  
　“听着，亲爱的，要不我们再找回我们现在那张黑白格桌布怎么样？”克林特放下了手里的桌布。  
　“那是最后一条了，绝品，我花了点儿手段从一个老太太手里抢来的！要不是你我们根本不需要换桌布，小鸟!”纳塔莎无奈地说。  
　“嘿，你这么说有点有失公允，事实上抓烂桌布的人是你，我当时有提出过我们是不是应该到床上去的……”  
　“嘿，你们俩小声点，这周边有不少孩子。”史蒂夫摁住了额头，“你们慢慢做决定，多久我们都可以等。”  
　他一边说着，一边坐到了巴基身边，摇摇椅猛地停住了，过了几秒钟，它发出干巴巴地机械音：“物品超重，请不要在椅子上放置重物。”  
　“噗，”原本面有愠色的纳塔莎笑了起来，“听听，巴基，把你的手臂拿下来。”  
　“这该死的……”巴恩斯不高兴地用膝盖顶了顶史蒂夫，“到边上那张去。”  
　史蒂夫憋着笑坐到了边上的木摇椅上。  
　“看看哪，史蒂夫！”刚刚到达的托尼上下打量着俩位老战士，“这才是你们应该过的生活，摇椅，阳光，老花镜……”  
　“我不介意你来当一下抱着我大腿撒娇要雪糕的孙子，”巴基抬了抬眼皮，“要不是我被冻到了冰里，我一定要把小时候的你你抱我大腿的样子让史蒂夫画下来做纪念。”  
　“世事无如果，”托尼得意地摊了摊手，“现在变成了你要在战斗的时候抱着我的大腿飞了！”  
　克林特跟纳塔莎赶紧笑着走开了，史蒂夫一边压抑笑意一边安抚自己的男朋友，贾维斯在他们斗嘴的时候已经抱来了一个U型枕。  
　“这个有益于颈椎，建议采购您一个，Sir，”贾维斯说着，将枕头套在了他的脖子上，“我的手臂并非万能的。”  
　“不，巴恩斯，不许笑！”托尼咬牙切齿地说，“我知道你在拍照！停下！”  
　“我没拍，”巴基举起双手以示清白，“但我让史蒂夫拍了。”  
　“把这个蠢透的枕头拿开，”托尼胡乱将枕头塞到贾维斯怀里，“我！绝！对！不！会！用！的！”  
　“我觉得不错，”史蒂夫居然走过去认真地看起了商品介绍，“看这个，脊椎枕，这个不错。”  
　“看看看看，巴恩斯，”托尼指着那个牌子上的适用人群，“特别适用于中老年人，嗯，还有黑眼圈重者呢。”  
　“上面可还写着呢，长期低头伏案工作或头颈常向某一方向转动者易患颈椎病。”巴基回应，“你经常低头搞研究，又要经常抬头看着我们的脸，特别还要仰着脖子跟贾维斯接吻，我看着都心疼，不客气，算叔叔我送你的——史蒂夫，拿上那个印着兔子的。”  
　“谢谢啊，”托尼欣然接受，“J？那我们去买一套印着美国队长脸的装饰画作为回礼吧！”  
　“嘿，不要这么幼稚好吗，”史蒂夫一边夹着一个枕头，显得有点滑稽地，“你的确需要好好保护一下你的脖子——别忘记你上个月才刚刚扭了一次脖子，还有你巴基，别以为你不说我就不知道你每次出完任务回来就后背疼。”  
　“天啊，你个老妈子。”托尼翻白眼。  
　“听你的，都听你的。”巴基有点心虚地抓过了一个枕头，“干，你上我的时候可没想过我的后背！”  
　 “所以，你们终于可以走了是吗？”克林特从冒了出来，“我跟纳特想一起去喝杯咖啡，你们谁要是回去帮忙把我们的桌布捎回去呗？”  
　“不是吧，你们买个桌布还要约个会，”托尼鄙视地看了他一眼，“抓坏了桌布了不起啊。”  
　克林特理都懒得理他，把挑好的桌布塞史蒂夫怀里就跑了。  
　“也许您也想去享用一下下午茶？”贾维斯低头看着他，“双倍糖霜。”  
　“真的？这不像你，贾维斯，”托尼飞快地将贾维斯怀里的东西捞起来堆到巴基手边的购物车里，“走吧！亲爱的让两位好心的老爷爷帮我们把东西带回家就好啦！”  
　“啊，我真怀念我刚刚恢复记忆还不熟的时候，”巴基推着车子，“托尼那家伙连想碰我的手臂都要穿着马克，哼。”  
　“这是好现象，巴基，”史蒂夫跟在他身后，抱着那两个枕头，“你也很开心。”  
　“那也是因为你，”巴基快走两步，跑到了结帐队伍的后头，“如果只有我一个人，我跟他们一辈子可能都说不上几句话。”  
　“他们跟你聊得来可不是因为我，”史蒂夫顺手从收银台边上的架子上拿了一盒口香糖跟发圈，“托尼可是经常吐槽我无聊。”  
　“哼哼，好像除了布鲁斯跟贾维斯我们还有谁他不觉得无聊一样，”巴基开始往台子上搬东西，一个年轻的女孩排在了他们后面，低头玩着玩手机，“这是什么？”  
　那是一个没有任何文字的粉色盒子，巴基拿起来摇了摇，抬头瞄了一眼的年轻女孩猛地吸了口气。  
　“应该是托尼买的？”史蒂夫皱了皱眉，“也许我们应该打开看看？”  
　收银员已经在喊他们了。  
　于是巴基顺手把粉盒子放在最上面，推着东西向他走去。  
　“搞什么，这个不用扫码，”收银员不耐烦地将粉盒子递了回来，“情趣用品全是专柜结帐，你们可以直接拿走了。”  
　他的声音是如此的响亮，以致于四周的人都开始望了过来。  
　“什么？”巴基傻住了，他机械地接过了那个盒子，“这是什么？”  
　“XX品牌本季最新款的后庭扩张器，”收银员气哼哼地扫着码，“还是今年情人节出来的粉钻心心限量款，那么久了你们还是我见到的第一对买这个的，贵价货——等下，你们不知道这是什么吗？”  
　对面大家看智障一样的眼神，要不是脸上还覆盖着伪装面具，史蒂夫简直想用盾牌把这个收银员拍晕了塞进柜台底下去。  
　“额，嗯……”巴基露出无辜的笑容，“朋友塞进购物车里的，也许是跟他男朋友的一点小乐趣。”  
　“哦，你们不是一对？”收银员打量着他们俩，然后着重在他们下身多扫了几眼，“我觉得排你们后面的女孩子对你们挺有兴趣的。”  
　“什么？”巴基将盒子随手丢进了史蒂夫撑开的环保袋里，“不，我们当然是一对。”  
　收银员翻了个白眼，帮忙将东西塞进袋子里。  
　“好男人都有男朋友了，我懂的，这个该死的世界。”  
　——————————  
　“诶？我让你买的那个‘小礼物’呢？”啃掉了半只甜甜圈的托尼忽然问，“我们落在超市了吗？”  
　“如无意外，它现正在罗杰斯先生的车子上了，”贾维斯就着托尼举上来的杯子喝了一口蜂蜜柠檬汁，“甜度适中，微酸，添加少许红色果实——杞子，中医认为它有滋补肝肾，益精明目的作用，您应该多喝一点。”  
　“这么一点点能起什么作用，”托尼又拿起了一个甜甜圈，“诶，贾维斯，我问你，你猜最后谁会用上那玩意儿？”  
　“垃圾桶，Sir。”  
　“闭嘴，”托尼瞪了自己的男朋友一眼，“给我等着，我就不信了——巴基上史蒂夫的时候一定能用上，不然还要用他的金属手指去——等等——他们做完之后会洗手吗？哦，天啊，上帝啊！图灵啊！他不能这样对他的手臂！！！”  
　贾维斯冷静地抬了抬手，一直站在角落里女服务员雀跃地跑了过来。  
　“麻烦你，续杯，”贾维斯微笑着对她说，“以及他是我男朋友，你可以停止你想搭讪的念头了。”  
　一分钟后，一位面目凶恶的厨房用力将一杯蜂蜜柠檬砸在了他们的桌上。  
　“我第一次被人这样甩脸色，贾维斯！”  
　“因为我们现在是普通人，Sir。”  
　“普通人现在应该是什么反应？”  
　“分析得出他有百分之七十机率喜欢刚刚想向您搭讪的服务员，经分析427部爱情电影及大量监控数据来看，最好的反应是……用行动表明我们是恩爱且不具威胁的一对。”  
　“你学坏了，J，”托尼做出一副“我看穿你了”的表情，“想我亲你就直说。”  
　“好的，请你亲吻我。”贾维斯听话地说道。  
　然后他们接了一个吻。  
　带着甜甜圈的滋味。  
　普通人类真是非常有趣。贾维斯这样想。


End file.
